A Hero Will Save Me Just In Time
by Emono
Summary: The Miz gets hurt in his fight with John Cena, and he needs a hero. Jack steps in as his knight for the night. SLASH! Continues off other MizJack fics!


**Title**: A Hero Will Save Me (Just In Time)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRT  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Jack Swagger/The Miz (Jake/Mike)  
**Summary: **Miz gets hurt during a fight, and a hero (none other than his Jake) comes to his rescue.  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: It's slash, it's actually kinda, it's rare-pair ya'll. Takes place during **The Bash**

**AN**: This is a continuation of _Be My Lover Boy_ and _So If You Save Me, I'll Save You Too_, _And Maybe I'm Yours, Too_; and _So Much Cuter With Something In Your Mouth_. Same verse, but I guess you can read it alone. I kinda messed with timelines, so this one has to be before _So Much Cuter_, because it goes on months beforehand. And for once, no sex scene! *le gasp* The Miz was tired, so I gave him a break

I'm really starting to think I should put all these little ficlets together as one story…but I've already got them out there, so why should I start now? I'm already five behind, why not just make a bunch of one-shots people can read to their leisure? It's not like it has a plot.

* * *

Miz knew when he was finished, he knew when he had to just end it. When Cena applied the STF-U on him, he had to tap out right there. He was supposed to draw the match out for at least a few more minutes, slam Cena with a chair, but he had to stop this now.

When he tapped, it threw the announcers and Cena off. John pulled off of him the instant the bell rang, sitting beside him briefly and wondering just what the fuck was happening.

What was happening? Mike's whole leg was on fire. He had landed wrong in the Attitude Adjustment, jolted his leg. It had been a little iffy in the beginning, for he had twinged it during practice. Something happened when he tried to brace the fall with his foot, it felt like his ankle was out of place. That STF had grinded the bones together, sending pain up his calf.

Miz laid there on his stomach, moving his leg slowly and judging the pain. It increased by the moment, and it didn't help that his body was aching all over. Cena wiped his feet by his head mockingly, and the small gesture pissed him off.

But he played his part and lied there like a good fallen villain, wondering if he could even stand on his own.

Once Cena's music died away, the ref gave the signal that it was time for him to leave. Miz rolled out of the ring, wincing when he bent over the canvas and his feet touched the floor. The audience was booing him, but he didn't give a fuck about them. He slowly made his way up the ramp, eyes clenched shut most of the way. He had a horrible limp, and every movement sapped away what was left of his strength.

Mike knew he had hurt something.

Slowly but surely, he got himself backstage.

"Mike!"

Miz raised his head, seeing his lover a bit away and giving him a look of concern.

"Hey, Jake" Miz forced a smile, knees trembling "How was your match earlier against Edge's angel?"

"Fuck Reso" Jake spat, advancing "Are you-?"

Miz stepped forward, his legs collapsing under him. He fell to the floor, groaning as his ankle throbbed painfully. In a moment his lover's arms were around him, strong enough to lift his limp body.

"Jake, no" Miz whined, finding himself swept up bridal style.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" the blonde questioned, looking his lover's smaller body over.

"I…" Miz groaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck "_Yes_, damn it."

"I'm taking you to a trainer."

Ice blue eyes widened, "I don't need-!"

"You can't even walk by yourself. You're going."

***M*I*Z*&*S*W*A*G*G*E*R***

Just as Miz had feared, he had sprained his ankle pretty badly. The trainer told him he wouldn't be allowed to wrestle for a full week with the added pull of his calf muscle (thankfully that was minor.) Jake carried his lover out of there, to the locker room, helped him change, and carried him bridal style all the way to the car. He gave defiant glares to anyone who dared stare, and with how angry the massive blonde looked…no one dared say a word about it.

When they got back to the hotel, Miz managed a shower by himself. But it was too much, and Jake had to help him dry off and change into new clothes. Mike didn't whine, not one bit after that first time. Not even when his lover laid him down out on the hotel bed.

Jake cracked an ice pack and laid the first-aid kit on the end of the bed, where he knelt to take care of the older man. He didn't say a word either, other than a simple command of _relax your leg_ or _up_. He laid the ice pack over the swollen ankle, gazing up at his lover from under his lashes.

Miz laid there with his arm thrown over his eyes, in nothing but a simple pair of violet sleeping pants. His chest heaved in a sigh, some blotches of red still visible on sections of his flesh from his fight earlier. Hell, Jake still had some of those same marks, and his arms ached a bit from the Scramble match.

"I fuckin' hate this" Mike growled, embarrassed "And I hate Cena."

"You think he did this on purpose?" it was an honest question.

"No" the brunette grumbled, squirming when the other pressed the ice pack into his flesh "It still sucks."

"True" Jake replied easily, letting his huge hands (which by size should be awkward) massage into his lover's sore calf "But it's our job."

Miz nodded dejectedly. He peeked out from under his arm, pouting at the blonde who was working his muscles so wonderfully. He didn't deserve this act of kindness, he felt like he was holding the blonde down somehow. He cleared his throat, letting his arm curl above his head.

"This isn't fair to you" Mike stated softly, catching the other's attention.

"Whatta you mean?" he drawled.

"My leg hurts seriously like a bitch, and those painkillers he gave me aren't going to help much with…" Mike flushed, suddenly embarrassed (after all they'd done and said together, _this_ had to be the time he got embarrassed) "If you wanna go out with your friends, have some fun at the local clubs or something, I don't care."

Jake just gave him that grin, "I'm not going anywhere without you, Mikey. And second…I'm not leaving you all alone while you're hurt."

The older man's brow creased, "But-"

"I wouldn't be able to have fun anyways" the blonde waved it off, removing the ice pack from his ankle (the swelling looked like it had gone down) "If I went…all I'd think of was you."

Mike's heart swelled at the simple words, touched. He couldn't stop the grateful smile that curled his lips, watching as the younger man started wrapping his ankle. Each movement was calculated and careful, tight enough to support it but loose enough not to cut off circulation. It was a lulling process, one circle over and under in a slow motion.

When it was done, Jake snagged one of the extra pillows and slid it under his ankle. He set the cooling pack over it, hoping to take down the rest of the swelling.

Miz slowly sat himself up, the blonde hurrying to help him up. Jake moved to sit beside him, a hand in the dip of his back to support him.

"You…" Miz curled his fingers around the back of his lover's neck, resting his own cheek along his thick shoulder in something akin to a hug "You are the sweetest thing to ever come into my life, ya know that?"

Jake gave a soft laugh, "I really doubt that."

"No, baby, it's true" the older man sighed, eyes closing as he took in the other's scent "I love you…you know that? You made me fall in love with you, I hope you're fucking happy."

A sudden thought dawned on the blonde, "You thought I was just sticking around for the hot, amazing sex, didn't you?"

"Basically."

You have to love that brutal honesty.

"Just because we can't have sex right now, doesn't mean I still don't want to be around you" Jake's eyes softened "I'm not shallow, like some people."

"Was that a shot at Morrison…" Miz pouted "Or me?"

"Both" Jake gave a little smile, letting his hand trail up and down the curve of the brunette's back "Mo-thly him."

"You're cruel" Miz lied, raking his teeth along his shoulder in punishment "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You're right" he laid himself out on his back, sighing contently "So what do you wanna do all night?"

"Take over the world?"

"My foot hurts" he whined "Maybe later."

The blonde full on laughed this time, "Ok, I'll just put that on the to-do list."

"You're in a mood" Mike noted "You're teasing me. And not the kinky kind of teasing. What's up with that?"

Jake stopped abruptly, gaze falling off to the side. Miz pulled away, looking him over expectantly. His lover was biting his lower lip, a sign to indicate he was a little nervous about something. He cupped his cheek, turning his face back toward him and giving him a narrowed-eyed look.

"Something wrong?"

"Is it wrong that I _like_ taking care of you?"

That tone showed he was serious.

"Oh, my sweet baby" Miz leaned in and stole a rather chaste kiss "Of course not. Truth be told…it's kinda nice to be taken care of for once."

Jake started grinning, his lover shot him a sharp look.

"You repeat that, and I'll smother you in your sleep."

"Then who'll give you amazing, hot sex?"

Miz puckered his lips thoughtfully, then plopped down on his back with a shrug, "Well, I guess I can't kill you then."

"Knew it" the blonde poked him in the belly, jumping up before his lover could retaliate.

Another pout, "No fair."

"What're you gonna do?" Jake waggled his eyebrows "Chase me?"

Miz looked down at his bandaged ankle, then narrowed his eyes at his lover, "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"In all the best ways" Jake sighed, grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV "Let's see what crappy cable they gave us, huh?"

Miz grabbed a pillow and got comfortable, the painkillers already making him drowsy.

Maybe this wasn't such bad night after all.

"Get me a beer, baby."

Jake pointed to the cooler, "It's right there."

"Across the room!"

"And?"

Miz growled at him, looking for something to throw but finding nothing, "_Fuck_, I hate you!"

Jake just laughed at him.

***M*I*Z*&*S*W*A*G*G*E*R***

John Cena looked up from his magazine as someone knocked on his hotel door, a glance at the clock told him it was a rather unusual hour for someone to need him. Shrugging, he tossed the rag aside and rocked himself up onto his feet. He rolled his neck, wincing when a joint popped back into place.

John strode over to the door, hoping it wasn't Randy drunk again.

Though, drunk-Randy was fun to mess with.

The knock came again, more insistent this time.

"Comin'!" he pulled open the door without really looking to see who it was "Yeah?"

The next thing Cena knew was pain, and then he was collapsed on the floor with the taste of his own blood in his mouth. A heavy body straddled him, the first returning and knocking him fucking stupid.

John blinked up at his attacker, raising his hands to try and fend him off, "S-Swagger?"

"Cena" Jake spat, glaring at the older man and raising his bloody fist for another hit if need-be. He sneered in disgust, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up a bit.

"Whas' goin' on, man?"

"Don't you ever fucking hurt Mike again" Jake growled, taking satisfaction in the way the big bad champion looked fearful of him "_Ever_! You hear me?!"

John nodded, "I didn't know I hurt 'im, man! Is he ok?"

" 'thut up" Jake threw him back onto the floor, standing up and stepping away from him "You better be _real_ fucking careful…cause next time? I won't quit with my fist in your face."

Jake left Cena alone, lying there dazed and confused and a little more than freaked out.

Miz was back in their hotel room, fast asleep and unaware of his hero.

* * *

**Complete and utter fluff. The boys wanted a break from the raunchiness, they wanted to have a little fun. And to have fun, someone needed to get hurt *giggle-snort***

**This is just about what I wanted it to be, I'm content. Except Jack decided to throw a little something in there at the end *grin* Gotta love the violence**


End file.
